A New Destiny
by VeeSpeedleDelko
Summary: She was neither claimed by the world of men nor was outcasted by them, yet she was not like them. No one knew who she was or what she'd do or how she'd play a role in defeating Sauron. But not only that, she'll change the world for them all. story complet
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be an author's note before I start the story. I do not own anything. I own none of the characters, the language or the original plot line. I also understand why Tolkien did what he did in the stories regarding Elves giving up their immortality to be with a mortal, but in my story I'm changing a few things. That's one of them. Now please remember, this fan fiction and that I'm just having some fun and I'm making no money off of this. My story will follow the movie verse and not so much the book verse. If you have any questions, review the story or email me and I'll try to answer them. All I ask is that you give this story a chance. It's AU and the only thing I own are the new ideas and characters. Thanks. Now for the story. **

_She will have no known parentage. She'll be raised by the Fair Ones. She'll look mortal, but after a time she'll be seen as an outsider to the world of Mortals. She'll have abilities that no one else has. She will have the love of a Fair One and together they will change the way it has been for eons. And usher in an Age of both Man and Elf. She will be called Amdir El_

Virginia sat on the stone bench in one of Rivendell's lush gardens. The beauty of the garden usually soothed her soul, but not today. She was not of Elf kind, she was mortal, and yet some time ago she stopped aging. She still looked as though she were 19, and in reality, well, a proper lady, Elvish or Mortal, never spoke of their age.

She sighed, her feelings were so jumbled up that she was not sure if she were asked, if she would be able to explain. Her dreams last night left her confused and unsure.

At one time, when she was younger, this kind of feeling would cause her to withdraw into herself and not speak for days. Maybe even weeks. But not so much anymore, not since she found her soul mate, her true love.

He had a way of making her see that sometimes dreams were just dreams and that sometimes there were messages there, but not always. She would not tell him of her love for or that they were in every since of the word, soul mates, for he was an Elf and she was not and if they were to be together, he'd have to give up his Immortality. And Virginia wouldn't have that.

So she'd love him in silence and keep it to herself. Well, her best friend knew of her love, but she would not betray the trust.

Virginia suddenly leaped to her feet and screamed in frustration.

She was no longer a child, why did she feel this way? Why was she cursed with these dreams? Visions, whatever they were?

All they did was make her life miserable and lets not start on the brief flash of certain future events when she meet new people.

That always made her become something of an oddity and no one would hang around her for long.

"My Lady Virginia, are you well?"

Virginia turned and smiled, rather sheepishly at the two guards that had come running, bows at the ready when she had screamed.

"Yes, I'm fine. I apologize for my behavior. I was just frustrated."

The two nodded, checked the garden anyway and then left. Virginia smirked to herself, at least when she was in the company of Elves they didn't think she was an oddity.

Alright, she'd admit, sometimes they thought she was strange, but then again everyone was strange in their own way.

Virginia grinned and left the garden.

She would take a ride and perhaps that help.

Quickly and quietly she changed out of her long cream gown, and into riding attire. Long ago, all had stopped trying to get her wear lady riding attire, she wore male riding attire. Not because she wanted to be difficult or stubborn, it was for simple fact that it was more comfortable. Also, leggings did not get caught on branched like gowns did.

She'd been raised by the Elves, and as such she was trained in both archery and sword fighting.

These were dangerous times and thus she took with her a quiver of arrows and her bow.

Clasping her cloak at the neck, she left her room.

In the stable she spoke in soft Elvish to her stallion, Starlight, name such, because of the white star shaped patch of fur in the center of her head, then she mounted and they were off.

Middle Earth was in a stage of change, again. The Third Age was closing in on its end and the Fourth Age close at hand.

The Elves would soon be leaving these shores, to head for home, the Undying Lands, Valinor.

She understood why they would leave, yet she could not help but think it was wrong. Just because the Age of the Elves was ending and the Age of Man beginning, did not mean that the Elves had to leave.

She sighed, this was not helping her alivate her feelings.

Virginia reigned Starlight and then came to a stop.

Something was not right.

Starlight shook out her midnight mane and stamped the ground.

"Steady." She whispered into her horse's ear in Elvish.

Virginia sat back up and looked around, her senses no where matched an Elf's, but she knew something was close.

Friend or foe she was not sure.

She cried out as she was tackled from her mount. She gracefully rolled with the tackle, but once she was free from the arms of the one who tackled her, she was on her feet and a dagger in her hand.

She quickly sheathed it, when she recognized the one who tackled her.

"Ay, young Eric, that was not a smart thing to do. I could have hurt you." Virginia said.

The boy was in his early teen years and Virginia was close to him and his family. His sister was her best friend, out side of Arwen.

While the boy just laughed, Virginia turned and whistled. Starlight came from the woods, her huffs thundering on the ground.

She stopped and let Virginia pet her nose.

"Easy, my friend. It is just young Eric."

The stallion snorted and neighed and Virginia laughed.

"I am sorry, Virginia. I was just having a bit of fun."

"I know. Now where is your sister. You don't wander to far from her."

"She's at home. I snuck out."

Virginia resisted the urge to roll her eyes and said, "Come Eric, we'll take you home. For it will be dark soon and its not safe after dark."

"Thank you." Eric said.

She smiled at his thanks and helped mount Starlight and then leaped up behind him and they rode off.

Eric's family lived only a few miles outside of Rivendell, on the outskirts of a village.

As they rode Virginia was still weary. Something was wrong, what she could not say.

And then she heard it. The screams and the grunts of the orcs.

Virginia pulled Starlight to a stop and leaped down.

"Eric, take this and run to Rivendell. Go on. Don't question me, just do it."

Eric nodded and took the clasp from her cloak, his eyes wide with fear.

She hugged him to her and said, "Do not worry. Everything will work out. Now run!"

The child ran and Virginia leaped upon Starlight and they were off.

When she got there, tears threaten to overwhelm her and her emotions became even more unsettled.

The village was burning and orcs were chasing down those that were running for their lives.

Virginia clicked her heels into her horse's side and they took off.

She fired from her bow, taking down orcs as she past them. She prayed that Eric's family survived.

It didn't take long, the orcs were already leaving the area when she arrived, she set her lips in a grim line as she watched and saw only a few left the village alive.

She turned when someone approached her, it was a child.

No more than five, blood on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Little One. I'm here to help." Virginia put her bow back on the saddle and then turned to the child.

"Come, it's safe now."

The little girl took a step forward and took her hand. She picked the child up and set her on Starlight.

"She is gentle, Little One. She will keep you save."

Virginia then turned and headed for the home of Eric's family.

The house was completely destroyed.

She found his parents, quickly, outside of the home they were, both dead. Amongst the rumble she heard crying.

"Philipa?! It's I, Virginia." She called.

Just more crying was her answer.

She carefully moved the rumble aside and found the huddle figure under a blanket.

She put her hand on the figure and said, "Shh, child, its me."

The figure moved and the blanket came of and Philipa said, "Virginia?"

"It's me. Come on. It's no longer safe here."

"Mama and Papa...they died protecting me."

"I know. Give me your hand. Eric is waiting for us at Rivendell."

Virginia helped her sick and injured friend up and on to her horse. Just as she was about to lead them out, pounding of horse huffs came from behind her.

Virginia grabbed her bow and had an arrow fitted, and whirled all in one motion.

"Calm yourself, it's us." Elladan said.

He was one of Lord Elrond's sons, and he was followed by his brother, Elrohir and several guards.

Virginia eased her pose and replaced her weapon to her saddle.

"Eric?"

"Is with Arwen and our father. He wants us back quickly."

Virginia nodded and turned to the little girl, and said, "Come, child. I need to ride with Philipa. My friends will take care of you."

The child nodded and wrapped her arms around Virginia's neck and she then handed the child to Elladan.

He spoke softly to the child and Virginia leaped up behind her friend. They headed out.

"What do we do know?"

"Rest and let me take care of you, Pip. All will work out. Trust me."

Virginia watched over Pip and her brother as they slept. She was angry that she was able to save the village, but she knew that it was not her fault. They had not known. How that was even possible when it was so close to Rivendell, she shook her head. This would not do. She couldn't fret over what she couldn't change. She tucked the blanket a bit closer around her friends and then she sat and watched them.

Soon sleep claimed her and she slumped in her chair.


	2. Chapter 2

Virginia woke a few hours after sun rise and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes gently and then smiled at Pip and Eric, who were slumbering still.

She wondered what would happen to them and the other little girl that had survived the slaughter.

Virginia stood up and stretched out her muscles and loosened the tension in her body.

She quietly walked over to the window and looked out. Despite the slaughter of last night, the beauty of the morning was refreshing and soothing.

Virginia leaned her forehead on the cool window and sighed.

"Your dreams didn't trouble you?"

Virginia turned and saw Lord Elrond.

She shook her head and said, "No, My Lord, they didn't. I believe I was too exhausted to dream."

He nodded and looked at Pip and Eric.

"What shall become of them? And the other child?"

"They'll stay here until we can find a suitable foster family. Though I think that these two would prefer to stay where ever you are."

Virginia had to agree, those two were close to her, and now she was sure they'd be stuck to her more so than before.

But then what about...she mentally shook her head and dislodged that thought.

"Virginia, you have spent your life among us and now the time has come to tell you what we know of your parentage."

Virginia swallowed, more out of shock than fear, she was not sure she wanted to know.

"I thank you, but I don't believe I want to know it."

Elrond had expected that, Virginia had asked questions when she was young, but as she grown up, she'd stopped asking. He couldn't blame her, he understood that for her it was easier not knowing why her parents left her than knowing.

"For now we'll leave that unsaid, but I do need to speak to you. Come. We'll let them rest a bit longer."

Virginia nodded and followed him out.

"Going to Loth erian?" Pip asked.

Virginia smirked at her friend and said, "Lothlorien. It is the home of Lord and Lady of the Wood. Lady Galadriel wants to speak to me."

"What about us?"

"You'll be coming with me, for there is going to be a Council here, and Lord Elrond wishes you two to be away. For the matter is not for your ears."

"I'm 18!" Pip said.

Virginia laughed at the indignant looks she got from both Pip and Eric and when her laughter subsided, she said, "I know this. He knows it, as well. But Lord Elrond is wise and knows whets best for young children such as you two."

"Vee..."

"No, Pip. You'll both come with me. Besides, I thought you wanted to see other Elven strongholds."

"I do. But I don't want to be treated as though I'm a child."

"Compared to us, you are still a child." Virginia said.

"But you're mortal." Eric said.

"And yet I have seen many more moons and winters than the two of you put together. Now please, just do as I ask and get ready. We leave tomorrow."

Pip and Eric nodded and Virginia continued to pack.

He knew she was to be leaving, and plans for some time together had to be revised. He knew that she'd be in the garden, it was her favorite place to go after sunset.

Sure enough, she sat on the bench facing one of the streams.

"I know you are behind me, Legolas." Virginia said.

"I know. I am sorry about your friends' family." Legolas said as he sat beside her.

"Thank you. I don't think it has it them fully yet."

"It will."

Silence filled the air and that was fine, both had learned a long time ago that just being together was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

They had arrived in Lothlorien without a problem, half way to there, Virginia, Pip and Eric were joined by some of the Woodlen Guards and Virginia was reunited with a long time friend, Aldar, one of the Guardians of Lothlorien.

She had meet him and Haldir years previous when they came to Rivendell to deliver a message. She had been told that both were likely to ignore her and not spend time with her. Well, they'd been wrong.

Apparently, Galadriel had wanted them to met her and report back to her. The three had hit it off, to all surprise, well, expect of course Elrond.

Virginia had a way of making them both lighten up and not be so serious and uptight.

Before they were to enter the main part of Lothlorien, they were to spend the night in the camp of the Marchwarden and of the guards of the wood.

At first apprehensive, Pip and Eric had stuck close to her side, until one the guards, who had younger siblings came to them and offered to them the are around the camp.

The two had looked at Virginia, who had nodded and smiled as they left.

"Still taking in strays." It was not said as a condescending remark, but a tease.

Virginia turned and smirked when she saw Haldir and behind him Aldar.

She put her hand across her heart and then onto his shoulder and he returned the gesture.

Once completed she said, "And you are still far too serious."

"I have to be, if won't be." Haldir said with a rare smile.

Virginia laughed and said, "it's good to see you both again."

Both Elves nodded in agreement with her statement.

They both took a step back when she grinned mischievously at them.

"What does Lady Galadriel wish to speak to me about?"

"Oh, no, mellon. I will not tell you." Aldar said.

Virginia looked at the dark haired Elf with piercing brown eyes, and then nodded.

"Of course you won't tell me. You don't know. So how can you tell me what you don't know?"

Aldar walked away mumbling in Elvish about annoying female mortals.

Haldir and Virginia watched him leave and then Haldir turned to her and said, "You fear whatever is to be said."

Virginia nodded and said, "Aye, I do. My dreams of late have not been reassuring."

Haldir knew that long ago that Virginia's dreams at times were telling and sometimes they were the darkest of nightmares. Though she had not had them in a long time. Then again, with Sauron calling for his Ring and shadows growing in Mordor, one's dreams could turn dark.

Suddenly, Virginia stiffened and gave a little cry, and then went limp.

Haldir leaped forward and caught her before she fell, and then called for Aldar, for Virginia was not conscious.

Virginia's breathing was shallow, her skin far too pale and she was cold to the touch.

Word had been sent to Lady Galadriel about her condition and a healer had been promptly summoned.

But nothing ailed her, at least not something that was curable. Though neither would admit it, they both were proud and did not wish for others to see their weakness, except one, both Haldir and Aldar were greatly concerned for their young friend.

There came a sound from where they had laid her down, both walked closer to her.

_"Fear not, Child, you are the Amdir El. Much you have to do and much depends on you. Come back from the darkness of your mind and bask in the glow of hope and light."_

_Virginia grasped the hand offered to her and she was pulled up and..._

With a coughing gasp, Virginia sat up and looked at them.

"Virginia..."

"What in the name of Valar is Amdir El?! Haldir? Aldar?"

She stared at them both with fear in her emerald eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Amdir El means Hope Star, Virginia. A myth older than even Haldir." said Lady Galadriel as she entered the camp.

Virginia looked at her, not caring that her fear was written all over her face and in her eyes. She normally did not wear her emotions so openly, but at the moment she did not care.

"Don't be afraid, Amdir El. Your destiny lies congruently with that of the world. You will not be alone on this journey, I know you feelings for a certain Prince, and you should not fear to tell him. The myth, which is not a myth for it coming to pass, goes like this."

All waited and then Galadriel spoke again, her eyes boring into Virginia's.

"She will have no known parentage. She'll be raised by the Fair Ones. She'll look mortal, but after a time she'll be seen as an outsider to the world of Mortals. She'll have abilities that no one else has. She will have the love of a Fair One and together they will change the way it has been for eons. And usher in an Age of both Man and Elf. She will be called Amdir El."

Virginia looked her and slowly she nodded and said, "I am Amdir El."

Galadriel smiled and said, "Yes, you are. Tell us, what did you see before I called you back?"

Virginia thought a moment and then said, "I saw a White City; Gondor. It was full of life and peace. The King was on his throne. All is as it should be."

"What else?"

"Another city, this when deep in a wood, also filled with life and peace."

"Who did you see?"

"Myself, Estel and Arwen."

Galadriel smiled and said, "Soon you will leave us and join the Fellowship, your young charges will stay here until everything is completed."

Virginia nodded and watched as she left. Once she was gone, Virginia turned to Haldir and Aldar.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, two. Don't deny it, I can see it your eyes."

"Aye, Amdir El, you scared us. Do not tell anyone we admitted."

"Not a word."

Several Weeks Later

The Hobbits were somewhat at ease and calm. They were settled, yet who was with them? Aragorn had left to speak with Boromir and Gimili was already snoring, despite the shove Aragorn gave him.

Legolas walked into the small clearing where they had set up camp and stopped short.

Virginia was smiling, teasing and laughing with the Hobbits. Even Frodo, who had looked so forlorn and beaten down, was smiling and laughing.

Virginia looked up at him and smiled at him.

She stood up and said, "Have you not rested? You look tired and worn out. You'll do no good if you are exhausted."

Legolas smiled at her and said, "How do you except death?"

Virginia nodded, she knelt down to the level of the Hobbits, she whispered things only for there hearing and then stood back up.

Holding out a hand, Virginia waited for him to take it.

He did and she lead him to a tree, when she began to climb, he watched her.

"Come on, Legolas, I know you can climb. Or do you just enjoy the view?"

Virginia smiled, even the darkness of the night, she could see him blush.

Legolas followed her up and once in the tree watch tower, Virginia leaned against the railing.

"Though I have not been around death much, I know what its like to loose a loved one. In this time of war, death makes less since then when not at war. But those we loose in war never really leave us. As long as we remember them and dwell on good memories, it makes it easy to bare the loss."

"I'm not use to it."

"I know. Legolas, we've known each other for many years. And though I would rather not admit that you knew when I was a child and causing trouble, like all children do, I look on those times as the beginning."

"Beginning of what?"

Legolas wondered if she knew of his feelings. He had seen things over the last few years that told him that the depth her feelings had changed for him. As had his for her. But had not told her. And she had not told him.

"Im mela lle." She spoke in Elvish.

Legolas looked at her for a moment and asked, "Say again?"

Virginia rolled her eyes and walked up to him, and without speaking she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

When they pulled apart, she said again, "I love you."

"I love you, too. But..."

Virginia silenced him with a finger to his lips and said, "I have more to tell you. Come inside."

'I'm Amdir El, Legolas. I know not what my destiny is, but I have forseen us. In many years in the future. Both still alive and happy.' Virginia's voice rang through his head as he got his things packed.

They had done more than talk after they entered the tower.

Flashes of wandering hands over soft and smooth skin, long silvery blond hair sprawled over a smaller set of shoulders, tangled locks of long dark brown hair brushing and tickling his chest, gasps, and soft lips locked with his own, flashed in his mind.

Legolas looked around and hoped no one saw his glazed over look.

'_Be careful what you think about, love, your emotions are easily read.' _

He looked up and saw Virginia preparing to leave with them as well, and a small grin on her face.

He mocked glared at her and knew later, he'd talk to her about what other abilities she has.

They left the shores of Lothlorien, via small boats and as they passed out of sight, Galadriel smiled.

Sauron had more to worry about than Aragorn reclaiming Gondor's throne.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know how Tolkien had the Fellowship set up, but remember, this AU and its a fan fiction. Nothing major, except of few thing that you'll see in future chapters, will be changed. Please just read and enjoy! On with the story.**

Chapter 8: The Fellowship Breaks

She heard the pain filled cry's of Merry and Pippin. And she leaped from where she rested, she will have to talk to Legolas later about letting her sleep while a fight ranged on.

Grabbing her weapons she started for the woods. Only to stop, as she saw Frodo come running into the smallish clearing they chose to rest. That was across from the Eastern shore.

He looked at her with sad eyes and Virginia had a flash of his future.

"I.." He began but stopped and looked at her hopelessly.

"I know, Frodo Baggins. And let peace fill your heart, you will find away to fulfill your quest. And we will see each other again."

"How can you be so sure?"

Virginia knelt down, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Amdir El. Hope Star of my people and of all who know me. I can not tell you how things will end, for I know not. What destiny and fate has in store for me, I know not, yet. But for you, I do this, you will find away. Always remember this my friend, when you need it most, hope will find you. Now leave, before the Uruki-Hai figure out that you have eluded them."

Crushing of leaves and branches, made Virginia leap to her feet and whirl around, her dual swords in hand.

The startled yelp from Sam, made her grin and she eased her swords back into there sheaths.

She smiled at him and then turned to Frodo.

"Do not turn down your friend, Frodo. You'll find that you'll need him, more than you know. Now hurry! Leave these shores and we will all see each other again!"

With that she ran past Sam, whispering, "Stay true to your word, Sam."

And then she was gone from their sight.

"Mr. Frodo..."

"No, Sam."

Sam sighed and began to follow Frodo even though he didn't want him to come.

Virginia arrived just in time to see Boromir fall, for the final time, and the leader of the Uruki-Hai standing over him.

A cry alerted her and she saw Aragorn running into the area and distracting the Uruki-Hai.

Virginia nodded and then watched as the main throng of the Uruki-Hai left, with Merry and Pippin.

Over the ridge came a few stranglers, determined to help their leader, and with Aragorn's back to them he had no idea.

Virginia turned from watching the others leave, and grabbed her bow and leaped into their path.

"You shall not interfere." Virginia said. Her voice cold and her emerald eyes hard.

The group of them stared at her and then came at her.

With grace and speed she dispatched them all and when she was done, she turned to see Legolas and Gimili arriving and Aragorn speaking to a dieing Boromir.

She walked over and joined them as they watched the scene.

"Then it was all for nothing!" Gimili said.

"Nay, it was not. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light."

Aragorn sheathed his dagger and then said, "Let's hunt some Orc."

He took off into the woods and Virginia grinned and grabbed her cloak and followed.

Legolas looked at Gimili, grinned and then followed.

Gimili smiled himself and followed behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Their paths had greatly changed since the Fellowship broke apart, and as they rode behind Gandalf the White, Virginia wondered just what her part would be in the upcoming days.

As if reading her thoughts, Gandalf turned to her and motioned her to ride next to him.

She rode up next to him and offered him a tight smile.

"Amdir El, you have a part to play. You may see it yet, but I do. Sauron and Saurmon fear not just Aragorn, but unknown light. They know that there is something else, not just Aragorn. Of course, they still don't know about Aragorn."

"And, pray, Gandalf, how long till they do? And what part could I have in all this?"

Gandalf chuckled and said, "As long we want, Aragorn will have the choice to reveal himself and as for you, my dear Amdir El, will know what your part is, in time."

Virginia nodded and looked away.

"Go on, Amdir El, your mate is restless and needs you."

Virginia nodded and turned her horse about and fell into step beside Legolas and Gimili, who rode behind him.

Keeping one hand on her reins, Virginia took Legolas' hand and squeezed it.

_'Fear not for Merry and Pippin. We'll see them again. Plus if they are in the save arms of an Ent, they will be fine. Or would that be branches?'_ Virginia spoke to him telepathically.

Legolas smiled at her and chuckled slightly.

"Only you, Virginia."

Virginia smiled at him, and winked as she looked at the Dwarf.

They rode on in silence.

**A/N: Some of what happens in Rohan has been changed, not anything major, just some things, so that I can fit Virginia into it a bit better. Please, enjoy. And FYI, as said before this follows the movie verse more so than the books. So when they are at Helm's Deep, Elves do come. And the one thing is changed in that, is that Haldir doesn't die. He doesn't die in the book, so I decided to change that tidbit from the movie in my story. Again, please read and enjoy! Now for chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: Edoras

Virginia watched transfixed as Gandalf freed King Theodan from Saurmon's hold. A flicker of movement to her right and she saw a young woman, in a white gown and her long blonde hair hanging lose, and she was running towards Gandalf and the king.

Virginia moved quickly and grabbed her by the upper arms and whispered, "stay here. Do not interfere. Gandalf is saving the king, not harming him."

The woman looked at her and then looked back at Gandalf and the king.

Moments later the king was free and was once again is normal self and the woman broke from Virginia's light hold and ran to him.

She caught the king and he looked at her and then said, "I know your face. Eowyn."

He then turned and saw Gandalf and the old wizard had a kindly smile on his face.

"Dark have been my dreams as of late." Theodan said.

Virginia suddenly felt light headed, and not wanting to draw attention to herself, she took refuge behind a column and leaned into it.

While she was doing this Theodan was dealing with Grema Wormtongue.

Virginia closed her eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

As she did she saw a glimpse of the not too distant future.

Slowly, she returned to the here and now.

What did it mean?

How could it possibly be...

"Was there not a woman with you, when you arrived or was that another trick from Saurmon?" Theodan asked.

Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimili and Legolas looked around.

Where had she gone off too?

Virginia was not one to run off, especially if she did not know the lay of the land.

"Find her. This is no time for the Amdir El to be running around by herself." Gandalf said. 'Not to mention her father would have my hide if anything happened to her.' Gandalf added silently to himself.

Legolas and Gimili left the Golden Hall to search and Gandalf went with Theodan.

Aragorn turned to the column and waited. He knew Virginia well, they had many adventures long ago, before the Ring awoken. He, Legolas and Virginia were quite the set. Trouble always seemed to find them. Even when they were in Rivendell.

"Virginia." The Ranger said.

Virginia came from her hiding place, a smile on her face, but her eyes told him all he needed to know.

"Another vision?" He asked.

She nodded and said, "Aye. And I took refuge behind here, for I didn't think it wise to call attention to myself while the King was recovering himself."

Aragorn smiled and took his friend by the arm and lead her to a bench. It never ceased to amaze him, how she could put others before herself.

"Always thinking of others. What did you see?"

Virginia looked at the wall behind Aragorn and said, "A battle. Soon to come. We'll be greatly outnumbered. Yet we'll win, but at a high cost. We'll lose Haldir and Aldar."

"Lorien sends aid?"

"I would assume so. Aragorn, you know as well as I that my visions have come true. I can not think of why I would see this, for it overrides a previous vision I had at Lorien. I'm more confused now then I ever was. What part do I play in this? That is the one thing I do not see."

Aragorn took his friend's hands in his and knelt before her.

"My friend, even your visions can be wrong. Do not forget, what Lord Elrond is fond of telling you. The future is always changing. It may well be a warning. I know you feel out of place in all this, but when the time comes, you will know what you are to do."

Virginia nodded and let her gaze settle on the Evenstar pendant that Arwen had given to him before he left.

Freeing a hand she ran a fingertip over it gently.

"I think, my friend, that you will be surprised. For I have seen something that makes my heart glad and gives me hope." Virginia said.

"You have?"

"Yes, I have. Arwen loves you and she will not fade. Neither will you. That is all I will say, for as you reminded me, the future is always changing."

"We'll go to Helm's Deep. The fortress will keep us save." Theodan said.

Virginia looked at Gandalf and then at the King.

"It has saved you in the past, this is true. But take heed, Theodan King, your people look to you. What will your answer be when they ask you why? Do you not think that Grema will tell Saurmon that you will go to Helm's Deep? Is that not setting yourself up in a trap of your own making?" Virginia said.

Though her emerald eyes were masked, her tone was respectful and light, and her questions ones that had to be asked.

"I have made my decision." Theodan said looking at her with a strange look, it was a look Virginia was use to getting.

It didn't mean she liked it.

"Aye, you have. And as you said earlier, you are king. I meant no disrespect. The night is long and we have much to do before this mass exodus takes place, if you all will excuse me, I shall retire." Virginia stood from where she sat beside Aragorn, nodded to Gimili, and Gandalf. She put her hand on her friend's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You spoke well, my friend. Theodan is still recovering from the loss of his son. You spoke truthfully and wise. A mark of a king. Night."

She squeezed his shoulder once more and then walked away. She touched her hand to Legolas' forearm and smiled.

She turned one last time, bowed to the king and left the Hall.


	7. Chapter 7

"How does one so young, speak so wisely?" Theodan asked Gandalf after Virginia left.

Gandalf and the others shared a look and then he turned back to the King.

"Though she looks young, my friend, she is older than you. Amdir El speaks so wisely, because of this and the mere fact she was raised by the Elves."

While Theodan wondered about what Gandalf said, Eowyn looked thoughtful and then asked, "What does Amdir El mean? And why do you call her so?"

"Amdir El means Hope Star in Elvish. And Virginia is the Hope Star of her people." Aragorn said.

"But she human, not Elf." Eowyn said, shocked.

"No one knows who her parents were or are. The Elves long ago learned that there are greater things and powers at work in Middle Earth, some so old, that even they themselves do not know of." Legolas said.

"Then if no one knows of her true parentage, why trust her? How do you know she does not work as a spy for Saurmon or Sauron?" Theodan asked.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimili reacted, they stood or in Legolas' case, pushed away from the wall and all three made moves, but Gandalf held up a hand and said, "Calm yourselves."

Gandalf turned to Theodan and said, "She is no spy. That I know for sure. You have every right to be concerned and paranoid for your kingdom. But do not go making snap judgments, for in the coming days you will need all the friends you can get."

Theodan looked at him and then away.

The coming days? He wondered

**A/N: Slightly changed, but not much. Here is the Helm's Deep chapter. Be sure to read An Unguarded Moment. It is part of this story, yet it is a stand alone. R&R. Enjoy.**

Chapter 10: The Coming of Battle

"What concerns you, Amdir El?" Gamil, one of Theodan's me asked her.

Virginia was leaning slightly over the edge of the wall, gazing steadily at the drain.

The water gave little sound as it slide beneath the bars.

"That concerns me. Does your King know that that could be used against him?"

"How so?"

Virginia closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them and said, "This is an army bred for the destruction of all Man. Saurmon commands them, I would not underestimate him. His dark powers are many, and they could be used for much."

Virginia looked away after she spoke and her heart lifted suddenly.

Aragorn was coming to the gate.

"Aragorn!" She said.

She pushed away from the wall and ran back down into the lower part of Helm's Deep.

As the gate closed Virginia pushed her way through the crowd, she heard Gimili behind her.

Virginia reached him first and smiled at him.

She didn't care what people thought, she wrapped him in a hug and held him tight.

Aragorn returned it and whispered to her, "I'm fine. I've had worse."

Virginia snorted and replied, "That is true, Strider."

Pulling away she smirked at Gimili and let the two have a moment and she turned to the horse.

Brego.

She petted him and smiled at Aragorn.

"I think he's chosen you for a master, Aragorn. He is fit for a king." Virginia said and let the Rohirrm take the horse.

Aragorn smiled at her and the two walked towards the Keep.

Legolas meet them and Virginia laughed at the exchange between the two friends and then followed them inside.

"I was wrong to say what I said to Aragorn." Legolas said as he came to Virginia's side.

She was seated on the stone floor, sharpening her duel swords.

"Aye, you shouldn't have. But you did."

"But I shouldn't have."

Virginia sighed and rolled her eyes at her mate.

"Legolas, just because you are an Elf, does not mean you can not despair. Or be afraid. It is alright." Virginia said as she laid a hand on his arm.

"I'll find in a bit and apologize. Just where do you think you will be fighting?" Legolas asked with an eye brow raised.

"At your side. Or do you think I should flee into the caves with the other women and children?"

Legolas laid his hands on top of her's, thus stilling her movements and said, "I'd have you safe. And away from here. But I know you'll fight. You are Amdir El, and if we didn't need hope we need now, and you'll provide it."

Virginia smiled slightly and kissed his forehead.

Pulling away she said, "Watch yourself, Legolas. And by the Valar, do not let the Dwarf beat you tonight."

"I will and he won't. Watch yourself."

"I will."

Virginia made her way to where Haldir was standing tall and proud with the other Elven archers.

Haldir's red cloak flapped in the wind that was picking up, as the storm rolled in.

She'd pulled her long dark brown hair back and wore light Elvish armor.

As she pasted Aldar, she smiled slightly at him and whispered in Elvish, "Don't fear. It only feeds them."

He nodded and Virginia finally made it to Haldir, she took a position beside him and looked at the approaching army.

"You don't need to stand beside me, I know how to fight." He said.

"That is not why I am beside you, Haldir. I am beside you my friend, because I choose to be."

"I can not..."

"Don't worry about me. I am well trained and if you have forgotten, I was trained by you for a while. I can hold my own. Don't argue with me, and stop being such a bull headed Elf and expect that you have a friend who will fight along side you."

Haldir glanced at her, a shadow of a smile on his face.

"I am glad you fight along side me, Amdir El."

"Me, too, my friend."


	8. Chapter 8

Virginia had long ago lost sight of Aragorn, Legolas and Gimili. But she didn't concern herself with that, her main concern was trying to keep the damn Uruk-Hai from taking their position.

The rain was making it difficult, but she'd learn long a long time ago to focus just on the battle, not the weather.

A great explosion rocked the entire wall. Every living creature stumbled.

Virginia looked and a gasp left her lips. There was a great hole in the far side of the Deeping Wall. How in heaven it did not collapse the whole wall, she'll never know, but she thanked heaven it didn't.

Forgetting the hole for a moment, she turned her attention to the massing Uruk-Hai.

"They'll be overrunning the lower levels in no time and then they'll head for the gate." She said to herself.

She had no more time for a moment's thought, as two of the evil creatures came towards her.

Flipping her wrists once, Virginia grinned at them both and said, "Yes, come for me, you foul darklings. I'll send you back to the pit and you shall never return."

Virginia slayed the two creatures and continued on her way, leaving a pile of dead bodies.

Not sure how much time past before the call came to retreat, but when she heard she whirled around and looked.

Haldir was only a few feet from her and was acknowledging Aragorn's cry and calling it to his men.

Virginia ran. Killing any enemy that got in her path. She reached him and her blades crossed and meet with a metal clang from the Uruk-Hai's sword.

She broke the crossing their swords and brought him down. Now she was back to back with Haldir and both were fighting and covering the retreat of the remaining Elven warriors.

Finally they themselves made it to the Keep and as they caught their breath, they shared a look.

Virginia smiled at her friend and said, "You are not meant to die, my friend."

The battle was done, it was a victory, that had cost a lot of lives, but none the less it was a victory.

Gandalf looked east and said, "Sauron's wrath will be quick and his retribution terrible. The Battle for Helm's Deep is over, but the Battle for Middle-Earth has just begun."

Virginia and the others present that had rode with Gandalf had no response.

For there was none.


End file.
